


The World we Live in

by IamSherlocked1234



Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamSherlocked1234/pseuds/IamSherlocked1234
Summary: We live in a world in which being yourself is wrong.We live in a world were we are judged, by how we look and by what we wear.





	The World we Live in

We live in a world in which being yourself is wrong.  
We live in a world were we are judged, by how we look and by what we wear.  
We live in a world were people are too busy complaining that they don't have the newest iPhone to see the people living in the streets.  
We live in a world were it's the girls fault she was hit, hurt and raped.  
We live in a world that teaches children it's okay to lie and cheat.  
We live in a world were the only person who matters is you.  
We live in a world that is broken and fractured in so many ways that it makes you wonder how it got there.  
We live in a world that is not and will never be perfect.  
But we also live in a world were some people do something for the sake of others,  
We live in a world that is trying to fix itself, that is trying to start anew.  
We live in a world that is not perfect but instead slowly trying to become something new.


End file.
